chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluriginals Blogs Episode 6: The Bluriginals Smash Bros. Blow-Out
<< Previous | The Bluriginals Blogs '| Next >> Oh me oh my, would you lookie here! Were you expecting a simple newcomer prediction list? Ha, no, no deary we have 18 days until the the roster speculation hype is blown to kingdom come! I have to get this out there while there's still time. As such today's episode of The Bluriginals Blogs is a feature length special with three segments! ''yeah. With that we'll have not only final newcomer predictions, but also a little talk about two friends. They're names are the Gematsu Leak and 4chan/ESRB Leak. Yup. 'Tis gonna be a fun one. Well then. Let's get started. Like I said before, we have 18 days until the Japanese release date of SSB3DS but that's still plenty of time to get out my final thoughts on newcomers! Last week we looked at my old newcomer speculation but who do I think has a good shot now? Spots are getting pretty tight with our time left so let's begin. I've picked some characters I've found to be likely to be joining the brawl with Smash 4. Let's get into it. Newcomer Predictions A Triad of Assist Trophies Not being seen for a while is definitely considered a benefit around these parts. Just ask Mewtwo, Ridley, Palutena ETC. In particular we're going to talk about two characters- well, THREE. These characters are Issac and Kat & Ana. Kat and Ana Kat and Ana's whole shpeal originates from not only from not being seen in a while but also the Ice Climbers case which if you haven't seen before, here's a recap: Kat & Ana are in an interesting case. While Sakurai has told us not all assist trophies have been revealed this might mean something for Kat & Ana. Once again we bring up Sakurai’s little note on Ice Climber-styled characters. '' '' '' ''Ice Climbers styled characters implying there’s more than one. Assuming they aren't talking about Rosalina and Olimar and aren't trying to basically not confirm the Climbers this means more than one Ice Climber collaboration has been planned. Other than Chorus Kids and possible Plusle and Minun Yeah. They have two points banking for them but I'm a bit on the less believing side and have more so fallen into the "We’re having trouble programming Popo & Nana but are wording it in a way as not to reveal them." boat. They might just be unseen assist trophies. After all we DID recently get Takamaru. I'll give them a 2/5 for now. They combat crazy kindergartners don't seem very likely at the moment. Issac Issac and his son Matthew are often requested for Smash and ALSO haven't been seen. Could this be a sign? Well possibly. He could be getting the Little Mac treatment but I'm not exactly sure. Unlike Kat and Ana his second chance boost (popularity) is shared with TONS of characters. As such I'm gonna also keep him at a 2/5. Bare in mind that while these three have gotten what IS less than half a score l still believe they'remore likely than other characters. Consider them on a different scale of X/5. Like, they're tier 1 and everyone not here is 2 or below. Yeah that works. A Balanced Barrel Battle A Donkey Kong newcomer in this game just feels /SO/ close you can taste it. You know who these two are. So no need for hesitation. Dixie Kong The high flying girlfriend of Diddy, Dixie Kong! What does she have going for her? Aside from popularity in Japan, relevance due to Tropical Freeze (which was likely in development in 2012 as it was announced in 2013), and being a bit of a tritagonist? Well, she was planned to be in Brawl as Diddy's tag team partner before being cut due to technical difficulties. With that in mind she'd probably have first dibs at a planned Donkey Kong newcomer slot! Nothing seems to be putting her down so I'm keeping her at a 3.5/5 status. As for K.Rool... King K. Rool He's not too down for the count either. He's EXTREMELY popular, especially here in the west. King K. Rool DEFINITELY isn't forgot by HAL, Sora or Sakurai as even though his appearances have grown slimmer over time was included as a trophy in both Melee and Brawl. He's the most well known antagonist in the Donkey Kong series easily trumping Mario, Stanley, the Snowmads or the fan anti-favorite the Tikis! Come on guys. They can't be THAT bad. Not to mention the Kremlings are /clearly/ seen in Smash Run. King K.Rool and Dixie are a strong pair. I can see either getting in or both getting in. Something about giving K.Rool a matching score seems off that. Probably just because of him being less relevant. I'll give him a 3/5 but don't let that be a deterrent. The Kremling King still has a huge chance of stomping into the Battlefield. Clone Captains No I did NOT get the idea from the 4chan ESRB Leak, THANK you. Dark Pit Dark Pit being a varient oriented clone of Pit or using some of Uprising moves is a thought that has crossed my mind. Dark Pit is sort've the closest thing we have to a main hero in Uprising other than Viridi (who summons Reset Bombs in Reset Bomb Forest). He's even teased at the end of Palutena's trailer so something big may be planned for him. He's teetering on the scale so I'll give him a 2.5/5. The other character which you may not have seen coming is... Alph Something is giving me this gut feeling. I don't know what but SOMETHING. If Alph isn't an alt for Olimar, he'll be a seperate character given the Lucina treatment and hidden in a similar fashion like Toon Link/Wolf in Brawl. This has absolutely NOTHING backing it up, but it's just food for thought. If it happens I SOOO called it. Retro Rumblers While Dark Pit I came up with on my own, I'm not gonna lie, Duck Hunt Dog was totally inspired by the ESRB Leak Duck Hunt Dog It's a shame that I never thought of this before. It makes ''so much sense! Duck Hunt sold much more than both Kid Icarus and Ice Climbers so Duck Hunt Dog seems like the next logical step in terms of retro characters. That's all he really has though. Ignoring the ESRB Leak being a retro character seems like his only step up. The next character has a bit more than that. 2/5. I found this while Google searching for Duck Hunt Dog and I would be perfectly fine with this. Also, why WAS everyone so happy about Duck Hunt Dog in the ESRB Leak? I mean, positively. I thought everyone hated him? Eh, oh well. Next. Sukapon Sukapon is a retro character, but not just that a POPULAR one. This little guy has been climbing for YEARS, going back to the 1999 vote in where people voted on which characters they'd like to see in Super Smash Bros. got a sequel. He was even heavily requested for Brawl. If another retro characters gets in which trust me, they probably will, it'll be either Sukapon or Duck Hunt Dog. Or someone we'll have to Google Search. Retro characters tend to do that. 2.5/5 The Odd Ones Out Chrous Kids. Chorus Kids They're ready to beat the beat and cause some treble! Catchy fan splash screens aside, we all know why these triplets are here. Gematsu. Without it they'd be a completely unthought of character, probably bordering Wii Fit Trainer territory. Supporting them is the fact that the Sneaky Spirits/White Apparitions are in Smash Run and no series thus far without a playable character has gotten an enemy. This could just mean Chorus Kids are getting Chrom'd a different Rhythm Heaven character is getting in such as Marshall or Karate Joe, BUT the Chorus Kids do have a little something on their side and that is the Kat and Ana/Ice Climbers case. It does suit them quite nicely. I'll keep the little dudes at a 2.5/5 as they do seem like they could go either way. If they do get in PLEASE be 3D models. Also I forgot to add it last episode but Shulk's section is fine and accurate. Yeah, I know this was shoehorned in. Acknowleding it doesn't make it any better-- JUST GO TO THE NEXT SECTION. The Juggernauts Here we have three extremely popular faces for Smash 4. For both reasons positive and negative. I'm pretty you guys already figured out one of them so let's get this show on the road. Ridley. Ghirahim. Krystal. Step up. Ridley We get the most painful shots out of the way first. Awkwardly enough his artwork WASN'T too big for the page and didn't need a resize. Ridley's potential inclusion in Smash is one of the BIGGEST (ugh, I didn't even INTEND this pun. It's already begun) base breakers in Nintendo history. The Space Pirate has spawned numerous jokes and flame wars amongst the community with the biggest argument being that he's two big. Tons of people want Ridley, tons of people don't want him, tons of people think he IS too big and tons of people don't care. It's a big (DAMMIT) divide. So, why not get this show on the road. The argument that he's too big can die. In a hole. He varies in size constantly just like Ganondorf and Bowser. Sometimes he and Samus are neck and neck, sometimes he's a bit bigger and other time he dwarfs her. He could easily be resized for battle. Just look at him above. He looks like he could easily be Samus sized. If that doesn't float your boat check out his Other M concept art and Melee trophy. I '''did '''have to resize the concept art but look at it. It's /huge/. He's got very human like features and just looks like he could be translated in easily be translated into Smash. Those thinking otherwise probably aren't creative enough to make it work and thus automatically disregard it as impossible. While Sakurai has stated it would be near impossible he made Mr.Game & Watch, R.O.B. and Wii Fit Trainer work, all characters who have never joined a fray but all ended up being great. Resizing a character with pre-existing moves and techniques would be easy. And if you boat STILL won't float here. There. Now shut up. With the size argument beaten to oblivion Ridley has two other obstacles. Let's start with the easier one shall we? Another Metroid character other than Ridley getting in. No. Just. No. Not only is Ridley heavily demanded by fans he's one of the only other main characters in Metroid other than Mother Brain. Sylux, Adam, Rundas, Dark Samus (haha assist) it doesn't matter, NONE of these people can stack up to Ridley on the scale (it's prob cause he's 1000+ pounds-- DAMMIT) of relevance, popularity and importance. Let me break out the chart once more. While I was a bit pretentious with this list and I do apologize, I stand by it. While Robin and Lucina may SEEM to harm the credibility of this concept, they don't do it too much injustice. Robin pretty much shares main protagonist status with Chrom in Fire Emblem Awakening and is a Leader Unit, integral to the story. If we got Mario and say Peach or Bowser without Luigi it wouldn't be surprising (as Luigi does tend to play the role of buttmonkey, at least until 2013.). Ridley is another case. He's one of the most/only recognizable Metroid characters and is much more important than any sideshow one-off like Rundas, Adam or Sylux or whatever. With that hurdle crossed we have one last jump. Beyond a shadow of doubt. Ridley was basically flat out DECONFIRMED. No exceptions, no johns, he's the enemy from Samus' past, thx 4 waching, see you next time. Right? Well let me take you back to Kat and Ana and Issac's little case. Not being seen has benefitted them significantly. Character's who aren't seen but are elluded too are given an extreme benefit. Just ask our prime example. Palutena was eluded to for months with pics of the days, an entire stage/statue but throughout all of this notice one this: Outside of her stage she was '''never' mentioned by name. '' Notice anything? I don't remember any names being thrown around for that shadow, even though it's obviously him. So what's similar between this staff-wielding, humanity protecting green haired goddess and the purple murderous space pirate dragon-pterodactyl abomination thing? They're both extremely popular and hyped up viable characters for this series. If nothing is planned for a character, Sakurai will deconfirm them outright with NO build up. Brittany, Takamaru, Rayman, Chrom and other's were all dropped with no hesitation, as to not build huge (shut up) expectations for something that isn't there. Had Chrom's trailer ended with "Maybe I'll get my chance...another day...ngrgnrngrgrhgr..." then people would still have hope for him. Sakurai stops that in it's track with a flat out disconfirmed. This doesn't mean everyone is Palutena and has to be hyped up otherwise they have no chance, plenty of characters have taken us by surprise like Greninja, Villager (who Sakurai said straight up, wasn't suited for battle during Brawl's development) and Wii Fit Trainer. Just putting that out there so the Palutena mentality isn't attached to everything. Sakurai is a troll. If you didn't learn that before, you learned it from Zero Suit Samus like me. no... He may be a troll. But he's a playful one. Never has he ever teased us maliciously-- OH MY GOD...is Modern Palutena based off of Sakurai the way she teases Pit while Pit is a personification of the fanbase!?!? ...nah. Back on track though, Sakurai teases us like an older sibling teases a younger one, with no thoughts of hurting us. While it could be debated that Ridley was simply being teased as a boss, it'd be strange to build him up like this and say nothing for so long. Being a boss in Smash 4 is not as special as it was in Brawl. Putting Ridley on the same tier as Yellow Devil and not talking about him for so long seems VERY strange. Not to mention for the seven seconds we've seen of him, Ridley had very awkward A.I, not attacking anything but rather, flying, staying in place and flying some more. "His shadow is too big!" Are you sure? Still doubtful? Just check out, these two videos and you may see otherwise. No, not checking them out and automatically dimissing them doesn't mean you're right, it just means your closeminded. This should serve as a bit more in support for Ridley as I've gone on with him for FAR longer than I have with the others. Despite all this the simple stigma around him still has me by the neck. I'm gonna give him a 2.5/5 because just like his fanbase for Smash it REALLY could go either way. Dear lord, let's get out of here Ghirahim Ah, Ghirahim. A fan favorite around he-- wha? What's that? Deconfirmed a five days ago? Oh, ho ho ho, HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN. '' Ghirahim is quite the cool character and I sure do like him but BOY did I get some satisfaction out of this that I'm not proud to admit. While I could end it all here, let's just chat a little about Ghirahim. The reason why I cracked a sadistic smile over a character I /like/ being deconfirmed is due to the terms surrounding his inclusion. Ghirahim was often thought to be the Zelda newcomer for this game. That makes sense. What makes no sense however is how some people expected /HIM/ to be replacing Ganondorf. Oh my God. While Ganondorf isn't confirmed it's safe to assume he's back as he's the main antagonist of Zelda, being in the series since the first game (as Ganon). The thought of him being replace by a one-off villain who from what I've heard isn't even the big bad of Skyward Sword would be absolutely mindboggling. Be popular as you want Ghirahim but if Ganondorf is also popular and is more relevant than you then it's best you don't try to step up. But wait...there's more. Impa Impa seems like the most viable other option for a new Zelda character. She's been pretty relevant, having multiple decendants/incarnations throughout the series. The only other option would be bringing back Young Link as a fully seperate character. Not that there HAS to be a new/other Zelda rep. I wouldn't have even considered Impa as a viable character (since Ghirahim is out) if it weren't for one thing. The Trophy Quiz Rumor is one that holds weight. Where as it's not depedent on leaks like other rumors it comes straight from the man Masahiro Sakurai himself. The fact that these four trophies were shown to us is particularly strange. Why show these 4 trophies out of a possible 544+? While it IS just a theory I still feel it's worth mentioning. It's already gotten half of it's job done. *'Psuedo-Palutena = Palutena''' *'Tiki = '''Chrom '''Robin/Lucina' *Fi = Impa/??? *King Kihunter = Ridley I'm wiling to admit this may very well just be a coincidence and that Sakurai did feel like showing us 4 random trophies. But you never know. Just some food for thought. OH YEAH! We were talking about Impa. Yeah, mmmm 2/5, but only because the Trophy Quiz gives her a bit more credibility. Wouldn't be surprised if the theory is wrong or Young Link returns...actually yeah I would. Krystal Oh Krystal. She's like the Lucina of her franchise. A blue haired, female, protagonist who isn't exactly main like Fredrick/Lissa (yeah i know, stretching it a bit by calling them main) or Peppy/Slippy but is extremely popular and we'll manage to jump those hurdles fine. At least that's what we thought. Originally a lot of the fanbase thought the one new Star Fox character motif would continue on into Smash 4, but now I'm not so sure. I was beginning to doubt it seeing how little Star Fox content we had seen at the time as well as the fact the series hadn't had a game in a while. But then at E3 we were soon GRACED by Star Fox U, which is probably coming in 2015. Not to mention a bit after, the Great Fox from Star Fox: Assault would be making an appearance and that Assault content would be being put in the limelight. What game is Krystal's art for this section in? Assault. Yeah, Star Fox is definitely becoming relevant again but Krystal's chances also have one last key factor: if Sakurai knew about Star Fox U. With Greninja, Sakurai knew about Pokémon XY and was sent information about him, but that game was in development the same time Smash was. How long has Star Fox U been in development? We have no idea, and as such I can't conclusivly say if Krystal still has a shot. I'll stick her with Impa and give her a 2/5. A Down/Bound to Earth Conclusion Mother probably isn't getting any new reps. Not Poo, Ninten, Paula, Kumatora, Duster, Claus, NO ONE. Do you know why? Well in Ninten's case the hankerchief is actually something from a Mother 1 commercial that the fans adopted and headcanon'd into existence so lol good luck being anything bigger than an alt for Ness. In the other's case it's that Mother is struggling at the moment to keep both Ness and Lucas. It's often considered that they will be merged into one, but I doubt this was Lucina joined and her difference between Marth appears to be minimal. You'd think keeping Lucas, a character who shares 3 out of 20+ moves with Ness would be top priority. It could however be argued that it would take up MORE time to develop Lucas, a character from an ended franchise and that'd he'd be cut. Or maybe NESS would be cut. Sakurai did consider swapping the two for Melee, having Lucas and cutting Ness. It could be a good or bad situation for being so different from Ness. With that out of the way we still have one last problem. The Mother series ended almost a DECADE ago. For all intents and purposes: it's over. There are more recent series in need or representation to cater too like Kid Icarus (formally), Fire Emblem (formally), Donkey Kong and such. Why give another character to the franchise that isn't booming and blossoming? Same could be said with F-Zero which I predict in this forcast to have a... f-'ZERO' percent chance of getting a newcomer! Eh, eh?! Sorry Black Shadow, sorry C.Falcon. Try taking Sakurai's advice and getting a new game first, then we'll talk. In conclusion EarthBound and F-Zero are NOT blossoming franchises, rather are stuck as a stump and really should be in the back of the newcomer priority list. BTW no one cares that Masked Man would be different, Lucas IS different from Ness. Get out of here. And with that we've reached the end of the episode!...at least we would've. But this episode is and as such the other two episodes have been merged into this one. So what're we waiting for? Let's get started! The Twin Leaks Oh boy, where do I start with this one. The two most viable of Smash 4 leaks have stepped up to the ring. In one corner with have the infamous leak from beyond the E3 2013, Gematsu. In the other we have a recent scrapper up to the task, the 4chan ESRB leak. No idea which I should tackle first...let's start with the first born. Gematsu Sit down kids cause this is gonna be a big one. Let's establish our conflict before tackling it shall we? BTW, thanks SSBWiki for providing the basic outline. The Story *'Prior to June 11, 2013: '''Gematsu author "Sal Romano" is tipped off by an anonymous leaker that six characters will be introduced in Smash Brothers 4. They will be, "Animal Crossing Guy" (Villager), Mega Man, the female trainer from Wii Fit (Wii Fit Trainer), Little Mac, MiI and Pac-Man. Sal jokingly posts the list on NeoGAF dubbing it his ""unlikely prediction". *'June 11, 2013: To the amazement of many, Villager (a character flat out said to be unsuited for battle), Wii Fit Trainer (a curveball character) and Mega Man (who while Capcom treats him like garbage Sakurai DID allude to him) were confirmed at E3 2013. The Gematsu Leak gains credibility (3/6) *'December 18, 2013: '''Rosalina and Luma are confirmed characters which raises SOME eyebrows, only for them to come back down as the leaker did not explicitly state these were the only newcomers. The Gematsu Leak's credibility stays the same (3/6). *'February 14, 2014: 'Little Mac is confirmed and the Gematsu Leak gains credibility (4/6). *'April 8, 2014: 'A few hours before the previously announced Smash Brothers Direct, the leaker returns to give Sal more information leaking 5 more characters to make their debut. They include Shulk, Palutena, Chrom, the Chorus Kids from Rhythm Heaven (referred to by their Japanese name "Chorus Men" in the leak); and an unknown Pokémon from Pokémon X and Y (referred to as "Pokemon from X/Y" in the leak). A few hours later Greninja (a Pokémon from X and Y) is confirmed. While this is correct the leak came under a bit of fire as every new Smash game featured Pokémon from the newest generation making an XY Pokémon seem a given. Gematsu's crediblity stays the same though it is a bit questioned (5/11). *'May 19, 2014: 'While not related to the leak, Shulk's VA, Adam Howden DID state he was working on "'several very exciting game's'" and that he couldn't tell us at the moment. Take notes kids. *'June 9, 2014: '''Sal is tipped off once more by the anon and told him the Mii (now called "Mii Fighters"), Palutena, Pac-Man, Chrom, Shulk and Chorus Kids would remain playable. He also states there are plans for post launch DLC as well as an internal debate over Ness and Lucas with Lucas "likely to get the cut". *'June 10, 2014: 'Palutena, Mii Fighters and Pac-Man are all confirmed, finishing the original leak with a perfect run (6/6) and bumping second leak to a (1/5). (7/11) *'July 11, 2014: 'Sakurai announces a new character reveal for Smash 4, coming July 14th. *'July 13, 2014: 'The Leakster returns tipping Sal off YET again by stating everyone should get ready "to enjoy Shulk". *'July 14, 2014: '''The Leakster returns once more ASSURING Sal that Shulk is definitely being confirmed. He states "I only know what has been done, not what or when they will be made available. Sakurai may change his mind, and he does all the time. Shulk will not be changed.". Not only is he wrong about Shulk's confirmation but also about Chrom's existence as a character, with two people (Lucina and Robin), slipping past him completely. (7/11) Shall we begin? The Gematsu Ship was sailing pretty smoothly until as of late. Let's divide up before we truly begin. For the Leak *Villager Being Confirmed *Mega Man Being Confirmed *Wii Fit Trainer Being Confirmed *Little Mac Being Confirmed *Greninja Being Confirmed *Mii Fighters Being Confirmed *Palutena Being Confirmed Null to the Leak *Rosalina & Luma Being Confirmed Against the Leak *Shulk not being confirmed July 14, 2014 *Chrom not being in the game *Robin and Lucina being in the game. It's a 7-1-3 game. But in does this automatically mean the leak is correct? Let's take a look. First, let's refresh ourselves of the E3 2013's leak batch. Mega Man, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Pac-Man and Mii. Now predicting Mii (becoming Nintendo icons), Little Mac (extremely popular character), Mega Man (extremely popularly character, eluded to) and Pac-Man (popular character, gaming icon) is no big feat. I mean, who are they gonna put in from Capcom? Ryu? Please. But Villager and Wii Fit Trainer are a bit of a special case. Like stated before Sakurai stated that Villager was "not suited for battle" and as such, wasn't including in Brawl. He was pretty much deconfirmed at a point. And Wii Fit Trainer was an absolute curveball. But that's only two characters out of six. The significance of Wii Fit Trainer's confirmation is extremely strong however and as such should not go without mention. Now let's look at batch 2. Palutena, Chrom, Chorus Kids, Shulk and an XY Pokémon. The second batch is easily the more questionable. Predicting Palutena, Chrom (even though it's wrong), Shulk (to an extent) and an XY Pokémon is nothing special either leaving just Chorus Kids. Chorus Kids are the odd one out here as look at Smash Run's enemies. Like stated previously if you have a playable character you have a Smash Run enemy. This makes a Rhythm Heaven is agiven but that doesn't mean it's necessarily Chorus Kids. It could be Marshall or Karate Joe like stated earlier and as many people predict Chorus Kids could be something different like an Assist Trophy or stage hazard or such. Chorus Kids do fit the motif of a possible new Ice Climbers style duo. Let's move onto XY Pokémon and Chrom. These two come in as a strike against the leak for being to broad/obvious and being blatantly wrong respectively. A defense against the leak is often stated to be that they gathered their information early on in development which makes sense, at least for a little bit. Sakurai initially held a spot for a Gen 6 Pokémon before Game Freak/The Pokémon Company gave them concepts for Greninja so that bit is logical. With Chrom though, he was only CONSIDERED for the roster, never implemented but replaced with Robin middevelopment meaning Chrom was either, from an early "draft" of the roster (which is farfetched) or the leaker just assumed Chrom would be in like most of us. To recap 7/8 out of 11 of the leaker's predictions were fairly obviously with the exceptions being Villager, Wii Fit Trainer and Chrous Kids (also possibly Shulk). As such I'm going to go on a theory. The entire first leak, as well as Chorus Kids (due to their Smash Run enemy) and possibly Shulk (and Palutena) were found out through E3 information in 2013. Palutena, Chrom and XY Pokémon (if it's not an early draft case) were all educated guesses due to their popularity, status quo set in Melee and Brawl by Roy/Ike and because an XY Pokémon was a given. Overall, Gematsu probably isn't as special as we made it out to be originally. Our other leak on the other hand... ESRB 4chan After Gematsu was pretty much executed by the fanbase a new leak shortly arose from 4chan. This leak is all of the place with tons of speculation, debate, uncertainty and it's just a huge MESS. Links to other previous leaks, possibly cohorts in leaking, fast working Photoshoppers, this leak goes EVERYWHERE. Pinning it down is tough to do and it has over 47 pages of talk on SmashBoards. The new kid on the block is here Gematsu. Best step down. And so should I. Initially I thought it'd be an easy task but sadly friends, somethings aren't that simple. Sorry for the dud segment but this is something a bit too big to tackle at the moment. To make up for it, there'll be a segment replacing it as well as an additional one. However if you are TRULY that curious about this leak, go nuts. So what is this next segment? Past Stage Predictions and Wants Yup. With past stages being taken from both Melee and Brawl and only four of them returning so far we still have PLENTY of room for other stages. Super Smash Bros. Past Stages Smash 64 may not have gotten any representation in Brawl but I sort've feel like it will this time around seeing how Melee is still in the limelight. Without further adeu, let's get into it. Congo Jungle Congo Jungle, I'm neutral about in terms of how much I want it. It can be there, I don't care either. As for chances of returning, seeing how Smash 4 seems intent on recreating past stages that have already BEEN recreated, if any 64 stage comes back I wouldn't be surprised if it's this one. 2/5 in terms of chances, IDC/5 in terms of how much I want it. Dream Land Look at Dream Land. Now back to Battlefield. See the problem? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Smash has moved pasted Melee and doesn't do similarly designed stages as often. 0/5 in terms of both. If only every stage had a Battlefield variant too. If Green Greens returned this could've been it's Battlefield version. Aww, oh well. Peach's Castle Smash has evolved a lot from the 64 days and to be honest I don't see this one coming back the most out of all the stages other than Dream Land. The layout of this stage is very non-sensical with it not truly being Peach's Castle but a bunch of assests thrown into one stage. To be frank it looks like a test stage that was thrown in for more stages. Not only that but Mario already has plenty of stages on 3DS version and there are MUCH better picks for Wii U (which currently has two Mario stages). 0.5 (yeah I know, finnicky) out of 5 in terms of chances and how much I want it. Planet Zebes With Brinstar confirmed I don't see this one coming back due to how similar it is save for platform structure. 0/5 for both. Saffron City God I love this stage. I always thought it was so cool, even with it's simplicity. Sadly it's chances seem a bit grim as original Pokémon stages (Spear Pillar, PokéFloats) always seem to be ignored due to how quickly they date (to put it in retrospect PokéFloats only has Gen 1/2, Pokémon while Spear Pillar focuses on Gen 4 Legendaries) and are shoved to the side for Pokémon Stadiums. Not that there's a problem with stadiums. We're getting plenty of unique Pokémon stages this time around so there's not much need to worry. 1/5 in terms of chances, 3/5 in terms of how much I want it. Sector Z I wasn't sure whether to include this one as we aren't sure if Assault's Great Fox plays like this stage or Venom. Regardless I think it'll be returning!...in it's Melee or Brawl incarnation. That one seems to be the standard and signature Star Fox stage where as this one was transformed entirely. 2/5 in terms of chances, 3/5 in terms of how much I want it. What can I say. I'm a sucker for Corneria's...BIGGER brother. Get it? Because Sector Z is bigger. No it wasn't a Ridley joke, get out of here. Yoshi's Island Not sure about this one. It'd be nice to see it back but I'm not sure if it will. There are plenty of other Yoshi stages so I can't quite pin this one down. I'll give it a 2/5 in terms of chances and 2.5/5 in terms of how much I want it. Mushroom Kingdom Something about this stage always interested me. It's pretty cool but with all the Mario stages we have lined up this one seems a bit...irrelevant by comparison. 1/5 in terms of chances, 2/5 in terms of how much I want it. Hyrule Castle The best (in my opinion) is saved for last! Only trumping Saffron, Hyrule Castle has always been my definitive favorite for Smash 64 stages and Zelda stages in general. Shame to say though, there's a bit of competition for Zelda stages. Luckily I like most of them but still. I'll give this stage a 2/5 chance of returning and a 5/5 on my wishlist. ilybbycallmexoxoxo Super Smash Bros. Melee Past Stages Corneria Like I said in Sector Z's section Corneria is like the traditional Star Fox stage appearing in every game in same shape or form. Depending on how it works Assault's Great Fox may be a new Corneria version leaving this one to be a possible 3DS returning stage. Regardless I give it a 5/5 chance of returning and 2.5/5 chance of returning. Fountain of Dreams Another Kirby stage suffering from similar design syndrome we have Fountain of Dreams. As majestic and cool as this stage is, it IS pretty similar to Battlefield. Yeah I know the platforms slightly bob up and down but I feel like it'd need more to it to return. 1/5 chance of returning, 1.5/5 on wishlist. Great Bay Another one of my favorite Zelda stages: Great Bay. I'd like it a bit more if it was bigger, but I digress. Seeing how Nintendo has been light on the Majora's Mask more so focusing on Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword, I don't see this one coming back. 1/5 chance of returning, 3/5 on wishlist. Green Greens Like Corneria, Green Greens has made a bit of name for its franchise. With Kirby yet to have a past stage on 3DS, I could easily see this one slipping in. 3/5 chance of returning, 2/5 on wishlist. Icicle Mountain Regardless of the Ice Climber's fate I don't think this one is coming back. Summit is a much more loved stage and well, that's really my only justification for this. People may not particularly LIKE Summit but most people I've met do not like Icicle Mountain. I don't mind it though. 1/5 chance of returning and 2/5 on wishlist. Mushroom Kingdom The Mushroom Kingdom seems to get a new iteration every game (Mushroom Kingdom 64, Mushroom Kingdom Melee, Mushroomy Kingdom, Mushroom Kingdom U) and as such I doubt this one is coming back 1/5 on chances of returning, 2/5 on wishlist. Kongo Jungle Our non-confirmed DK Melee stage: Kongo Jungle! This one I really admire but with Jungle Japes back already, they probably wouldn't take two stages from the same series from one game. 1/5 chance of returning, 3/5 on wishlist. Mute City I'm in awe that this didn't return in Brawl. It seems like a much more iconic stage than Big Blue. I'd much rather have it to. Seeing the current selection of past stages though, Big Blue would probably get in before this. 2/5 in chance of returning, 3/5 on wishlist. Onett This stage is a disgrace to EarthBound and needs to /die/. Fourside was much better than it. Too bad this is more iconic and already came back in Brawl so it's probably coming back here. Disgusting. 3/5 chance of returning, 1/5 on wishlist. Pokémon Stadium While at first I doubted this stages return: what about this. If Pokémon gets a past stage it can be this on 3DS accompanying Prism Tower and N's Castle. Wii U version gets the Elite Four Chamber's, Pokémon Stadium 3 and Pokémon Stadium 2 as a past stage. It's possible, but if it not be the case I think this one will get dropped entirely for PKMN Stadium 2's return. 2.5/5 chance of returning, 2/5 on wishlist. Mushroom Kingdom II Like I said before, each game seems to get it's own Mushroom Kingdom, meaning this one (while not specifically based on the Mushroom Kingdom and more specifically the Subcon) probably won't be coming back. 1/5 in terms of chances, 2/5 in terms of wishlist. PokéFloats I sort've gave away my stance on this one in Saffron City's section but it stands, PokéFloats probably isn't coming back due to how outdated it is. Unless it got some sort've revamp in the form of a "PokéFloats 2" which I'd totally be down for. But as it stands, 1/5 in terms of chances, 3/5 in terms of wishlist. Big Blue Big Blue for 3DS, Port Town Aero Dive for Wii U. 3/5 in terms of chances, 2/5 in terms of wishlist. yeah that was quick Hyrule Temple Hyrule Temple is a very popular or unpopular stage depending on where you hail from. If you play with cowards, this can be a very jarring stage. But if you play with true warriors, destined to take battle '''than this can be a pretty fun stage. Regardless, I think this one will come back for how popular it is, as well as being one of the iconic huge stages. 3/5 in terms of chances and wishlist. Flat Zone This stage is garbage and so are all it's affiliates. I hope it rots in the coldest part of Hades. I MEAN, UH maybe. 3DS gets Flat Zone, Wii U gets Flat Zone 2? Eh, why not. 2.5/5 in terms of chances, -2/5 in terms of wishlist. Fourside And so the much better EarthBound stage rears it's beautiful mug. Like I said in Onett's section, this stage is less recognizable than Onett and will probably get the shaft in favor of that and/or New Pork City. Sigh. 1/5 in terms of chances, 3/5 in terms of wishlist. Rainbow Cruise This 'ol stage seems viable to come back on the grounds that it's not a Mushroom Kingdom, as well as the fact it returned in Brawl. Not much to say. 2.5/5 in terms of chances and wishlist. Yoshi's Story This stage is really aesthetically nice. Too bad it's Battlefield with an extra gimmick as opposed to a unique stage. 1/5 in terms of chances, but 2/5 just because it looks so nice. Like a prototype Yoshi's Woolly World. Venom As we know most series that had a starter character in Melee had two stages. For every series that did (excluding Ice Climbers) they got one of their two stages back in Brawl. Not only is Venom being pitted against a stage that got in over it in Brawl, but a stage that has been in every game in some way shape or form. Yeah, no contest. 1/5 in terms of chances, 2/5 in terms of wishlist. Yoshi's Island Speaking of stages that got in over the other we have the uniquely layed out: Yoshi's Island. We haven't seen a new Yoshi's stage yet, nor has their been a significant entry since Yoshi's Island DS/New Island so I think this one will come back. 3.5/5 in terms of both. Brinstar Depths Hey look! It's the better stage! Opinions aside, this stage for all intents is basically down for the count but I remember during a Gamexplain video, Kirbopher was told that a notable Kremling as well as Kraid would appear in some way in Smash Run. Maybe in a revamp version of this stage Kraid is fightable?...i wish. 1/5 in terms of chances, 3/5 in terms of wishlist. Princess Peach's Castle The fact this stage didn't return is so weird. Though it could be argued it's outdated due to it being based on the SM64 version of Peach's Castle it's still a more iconic Mario location over a random SM64 level. I don't feel like Mario will get any Melee stages back this time around, instead they'll probably take from the /5/ Mario stages from Brawl. 2/5 in terms of chances, 2.5/5 in terms of wishlist. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Past Stages 75m While I don't mind it, most people don't particularly like this stage, so I feel Rumble Falls would probably get in over it. 1.5/5 in terms of chances, indifference/5 in terms of wishlist. PictoChat PictoChat is a unique little stage and I'd be perfect with it coming back. If it does I feel like it'd be a 3DS stage. 2/5 in terms of chances, 2.5/5 in terms of wishlist. Spear Pillar In Saffron City's stage I gave my basic thoughts on the stage: the fact that it's dated doesn't help it all. I'd give it a bigger chance if another Pokémon stage that isn't a Stadium was included in Brawl, but sadly this isn't the case. 1/5 in terms of chances, 2/5 in terms of wishlist. Distant Planet I don't think Pikmin will be getting another stage outside of Garden of Hope so Distant Planet seems like the perfect fit for a place where Olimar can call home on 3DS. 4/5 in terms of chances, 3/5 in terms of wishlist. Smashville Town and City is literally an upgraded version of Smashville. No contest. 0/10 on both fronts. WarioWare Inc. WarioWare seems like a viable stage to come back. It just has this sort've feel to it you know? I also think it may get a revamp like Smashville. 3/5 in terms of chances and wishlist. Skyworld Kid Icarus is getting MUCH better stages this time around so I don't feel like this one will be coming back. 1/5 in terms of both. Mushroomy Kingdom 4.5/5 in terms of both (thank the Underground) GODS DAMN YOU NINKA LEAK. GODS DAMN YOU. Norfair & Frigate Orpheon I'm surprised Metroid even GOT two stages in Brawl. For some reason I don't feel like either of said stages will be coming back for some reason. I don't know why but like Alph's section it's just a gut feeling. 2/5 for chances, 2.5/5 for wishlist. New Pork City I like New Pork City. Yeah. Buy your pitchforks here. Regardless, New Pork will probably come back for Wii U with 3DS chilling with...''Onett. ''3/5 in terms of chances, 2.5/5 in terms of wishlist. Yoshi's Island ninka literally has me by the neck like seriously god damn i'm telling naga on you. 4.5/5 in terms of chances, 3/5 in terms of wishlist. Delfino Plaza This stage seems like a plausible canidate for returning. Seeing how Skyloft has a sort've relationship with it like that. 3.5/5 in terms of both. Pokémon Stadium 2 See Pokémon Stadium's section. Mario Circuit Since Rainbow Road 3DS is already in Smash 3DS, unless Mario Circuit DS is gonna be on Wii U, I doubt it's coming back, in fact it'll prob be replaced by an MK8 stage. 2/5 in terms of chances, 1/5 in terms of wishlist. Summit I don't know. I feel like in the high probability the Ice Climbers come back they'll get a new stage. Not sure why. 2/5 in terms of chances, 3/5 in terms of wishlist. Shadow Moses Island HA. Give Snake some chances above 1.5 and then we'll take stages. Hanenbow KIDS AND GROWN UPS LOVE IT SO-- except they don't. Almost everyone I've met does NOT like Hanenbow. Sorry old chap. 1/5 in terms of chances, 1.5/5 in terms of wishlist. And just because I give a stage a low score does NOT mean I don't like it. Sorry, I could get Hanenbow and it wouldn't bother me. Luigi's Mansion How do we not have a Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon stage yet. Seriously. Eh, whatever. If we do get one I could see this one going to Wii U, and the 3DS getting a new one. Rumble Falls I don't feel like this stage is coming back. I don't know why. It was sort've unpopular but it probably stems from the fact that new, more popular DK games have come out since. 2/5 in terms of both. Mario Bros. The Mario stage section is a lot like the Pokémon character section: crowded and competitive. Consider this the Pichu, Squirtle or Ivysaur of Mario stages. It seems unlikely to come back due to the fact that Mario is such a relevant character, always being introduced to new people and locations. Mario Bros. was a nice treat, but we need to deal with other such stages before this one. 2/5 in terms of chances, 2.5/5 in terms of wishlist. Castle Siege With Fire Emblem's recent popularity I feel like Wii U will get two stages, but Castle Siege MAY be one of them. Not exactly sure, but this stage just seems like it won't come back...then I remember it's the only other Fire Emblem stage and get tied. 2.5/5 in terms of chances, 3/5 in terms of wishlist. Port Town Aero Dive Check Big Blue's section but give this ugly stage a 1/5 on wishlist. Lylat Cruise I'm almost positive this stage is coming back as we heard it's theme play during the Direct. May just be a coincidence. I dunno. 3/5 in terms of chances, 2.5/5 in terms of wishlist. Bridge of Eldin Other than Hyrule Temple, I'm not sure what Zelda stages are coming back. I can say it's probably not this one though. 2/5 in terms of chances, 1/5 in terms of wishlist. Pirate Ship This stage probably has a better chance though due to Wind Waker HD's release. It'd be a fine home stage to Toon Link on either version. 3/5 in terms of chances, 2.5/5 in terms of wishlist. Flat Zone 2 If you actually care about this garbage check Flat Zone's section. And that's it everybody! All of the unconfirmed past stages for Smash 4. Now let's end off with our alt costume predictions. Alternate Costume Cove Here's alternate costumes Mario *Dr.Mario (HA!) *Shadow Mario *Cosmic Mario *Sunshine Mario *Strikers Mario Donkey Kong *Chunky Kong *Punch-Out Attire *Funky Kong Link *Twilight Home Clothes *Dark Link *Warriors Link Samus *other suits from other games idfk Yoshi *Yarn Yoshi *Boshi or whatever Kirby *Kusamochi (Green Kirby) Fox *James McCloud *Wolf O' Donnel *Assault *Adventures Pikachu *Heart Tail *Raichu *An extremely deformed/fat Pichu to match Pikachu's hitboxes Jiggylpuff *Everything from Melee and Brawl *A None Shiny Form Ness *Ninten Luigi *Dr.Luigi *Cosmic Luigi *Mr.L Captain Falcon *Blood Falcon Bowser *Dark Bowser *Dry Bowser Peach *Daisy *Pauline *Sunshine Peach *Sports Peach *Short Dress Peach Zelda *Skyward Zelda *Ocarina Zelda *Warriors Zelda *Hilda Sheik *Impa *Warriors Sheik Ice Climbers *nana as leader, literally all i have Marth *Chrom (i can dream shut up prob not gonna happen but get lost) Pichu *ha Ganondorf *Ocarina Ganondorf *Warriors Ganondorf Dr.Mario *this is pain Falco *Assault Falco Mewtwo *Armored Mewtwo Roy *i'm in pain Young Link *ha Mr.Game & Watch *N/A Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Dark Meta Knight Pit *Dark Pi-- let's not *The Knights in Uprising's Multiplayer *Kid Pit Zero Suit Samus *Justin Bailey Suit Wario *Classic Wario Snake *were you expecting a ha? *fine *Solid Snake *Big Boss Ike *Priam Squirtle *Shiny Ivysaur *Shiny Charizard *Shiny Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong Lucas *Claus Sonic *Metal Sonic...? Nah, that wouldn't work. King Dedede *Masked Dedede Olimar *Alph Lucario *Shiny R.O.B *N/A Toon Link *Outset Island Clothes *Conductor Clothes Wolf *Assault *Command Mega Man *Proto Man *Bass Villager *More alternate Villagers? Wii Fit Trainer *N/A Rosalina & Luma *Cosmic Rosalina *Sports *Pony Tail Little Mac *Super Punch-Out!! Little Mac Greninja *N/A Mii Fighters Mii Brawler Mii Swordfighter Mii Gunner *Everything Obtainable in StreetPass Palutena *Psuedo Palutena *Classic Palutena *Medusa Pac-Man *Pacster *Pac-Land Hat *Ms.Pac-Man Lucina *Kimono DLC Robin *Alternate Hairstyles/colors from the game *Grandmaster Class And that my friends was the Bluriginals Smash Bros. Blow Out! Thanks for watching and get ready for one of the most anticipated games of the year in less than 3 weeks. The Hype is real. Well, was until Ninka killed my dong. Welp, see ya! << Previous | 'The Bluriginals Blogs '''| Next >> Category:Blog posts